TMNT reincarnations
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: Turtles always survived everything, but this explosion they couldn't. In a word, they died. 16 years later, 4 teens are starting to have weird dreams and memories abot 4 giant turtles, without even knowing why. Join Lewis Brown, Diego Ramirez, Rex Hamilton and Mitch Light on finding out how they are connected and how will they survive an old enemy from their past life... No flames!
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the first time that turtles have fought Purple Dragons. It wasn't the first time they were weaponless. It wasn't the first time they were losing. But it was the first time that they knew that they are going to die that night. All of them were trapped in a small metal room with no doors or anything, only with nuclear bomb outside, which was going to explode any second. –So, is that it? This is how it ends? – Mikey asked. Four brothers looked eachother and nodded. Raph was hitting his fists into the wall, Don was sitting in the corner, while Leo was looking for a way out.

Outside the building turtles where in, Splinter was wrasling with April and Casey. He wanted to run inside and save his sons, but they told April and Casey not to let him inside. He was too weak to fight. –Master Splinter, you can't go there! It's too dangerous an dthey will come out alive! i know that! – She told him, but old rat wasn't listening. He had a feeling how that night could end. In that moment the building roof fell down on the bottom and three adults froze. Master Splinter got up only to fall on his knees and let out a sound that would make a heartless man cry. Something inside him broke inthat moment. April was crying, too. Casey run into the flames to find his friends, praying not to be there. But his nightmare came true. He found 4 bodies, almost unrecognizable without their shells and some body parts. He grapped them and got them out, so the police could't find them.

Two days later, they have been burried on the grandma Jones's farm, in the forest. All under the same stone, as one. As family. A lot of their friends came: Usagy, Angel, Leatherhead, even Bishop, Damyio, Ancient One, some Utroms, the Profesor Honeycutt, and April and Casey. But that night, one person came out of the shadows. He had a black robe and hood, and his face couln't be seen. He was followed by Khan. –Can you do it' – He asked. –Yes, but they won't be able to remember this life unless they are all togethar. They have to be united in their following one. – The hooded man said. –I don't care! Bring them back! They are only one who knew the secret how to return my master, The Shredder! They destroyed him, and they will help me bring him back, unlike you. – Khan said. The strange man then started to speak some incantation on some forgotten language and soon they could feel the air around them changing and from tha grave four pale spirits rhose into the sky and they all went into different directions, so they could meet again in their next life.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later, Seville, Spain

-Diego, can you please come down? You'll get hurt. – Young boy stop gazing into stars and looked down. His nana was standing on the ground with her hands on her hips. Diego smiled and slided down, landing on his feet, before the old woman gasped. - Calm down, nana, I'm climbing the roofs all my life and I never fell down. You worry too much. – He said. Diego Ramirez was 10 yeras old boy with curly brown hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin, with the biggest IQ in the entire Seville. He was known for being always there to fix something, or even invent something. But for his family, he was mystery. Diego was always having dreams in which he would speak english, and they couldn't understand why he was so opsessed with wooden staff, or purple colour. - Diego Miguel Esteban Ramirez, don't ever think I worry too much. And that that you never fall, don't play with God, you hear me? One day you will fall, than you'll get hurt, and my heart will break over worry and... Just don't climb the roofs, ok? Why you even like them so much? – She asked. - I just do. They remind me on something... if I could only remember what. – Diego said and got into the house.

Same time, Jacksonville, Florida

Young blonde 10 years boy with blue eyes was playing in the sand when he saw a small sea turtle. He smiled and took it in his hands. Since he knew for himself, he liked turtles, he didn't know why. - Hey, buddy. Are you lost? Yeah, I know, I feel the same. – He said while looking toward his house, where his parents were arguing again. He sighed and put the little turtle on the sand again. Mitch Light was normally cheerful boy. He was often called hyperactive or annyoing, but he didn't care. His life was his and his only. But he hated his parents arguing, which was really often, so he would find comfort on the beach, in the sand and water. He was watching surfers and sighed dreamly, longing foe a day his dad will teach him how to surf. Mitch liked comics, drawing, skate boarding and video games. His signature was orange colour, much on his dad's dismay, who thought that's a girl colour. - You know, you remind me on somebody... Can't really put my finger on it, but you do... Hey, I know I can't keep you, but can I give you a name? Cool. How about... Shelly? Nah, I don't think you're a girl... Maybe... Greenoid? Yeah, you're right, it too corny... Hey, I know! Turtle Titan! Yeah, that's fantasctic name for a turtle. Or shoud I say shelltastic? Hehehhehe... – Mitch joked when he felt some feeling near his heart, like a big hole of sadness and missing... But who was he missing?

Same time, New York City

- Lewis, honey? Come down, your brother has something he wants to tell you! – Young boy heard. Lewis Brown was 10 yers old kid with black hair and green eyes. He was son of two succesful lawyers in New York City and who was a picture of a perfect child. He had the best grades, popular, polite, and obediante, much to his older brother's dismay. His signature colur was blue. Lewis came down to the stairs and saw his teen brother, the troublemaker sitting on the couch. He cleared his throat. - Lewis... I'm sorry I framed those cigars in your locker, I should know better. Can I go now, mum? - He asked. Lewis just sighed and started to climb back to his room when he heard the doorbell. – I'll get it! – He said and saw his best friend Rex Hamilton on the door. Rex was 10 years old native american kid, with short black hair and black eyes. He was alwys in red, and he was alwys tempered. Rex and Lewis met in the pre-school, when Lewis saved Rex from the bully ( some things never change, huh?).


	3. Chapter 3

6 years later, New York City

-Leo, help! – Don cried, holding his broken arm. He turned around, only to see his brother getting fried by electricity. He run towrd him, suddenly feeling a a bridge they were on trumbling. In that moment, they heard a blow and the bridge fall apart.

–Nooooooo! – Lewis screamed and falling outta the bad on his chin. He got up on his feet and looked around, breathing heavily. He calmed down, realizing he was only dreaming again. But the dream was so real that Lewis could swear it was like a memory. He even felt like he was faaling, his legs felt like jelly. He quickly grabbed his notebook and draw another line in it. Than he counted them. There was 14 lines for that month, 14 dreams about 4 giant turtles.

–One more dream like that and I'm gonna have to see a doctor – He said to himself. In that moment he heard his mum calling him to come for breakfast. He quickly took a shower and got dressed and came down. Lewis was alwys told that she he should stopped wear so much blue clothes, but he could't help it. Blue was his colour, his signature mark.

-Good morning, son. Sleep well last night? - His dad asked him. His parents were alrady at the door, while Lucille, their maid, was in the kitchen.

-Yeah, I did. You guys are already going? - Lewis asked a little dissapointed. His parents were workaholics, and that resulted Lewis being one too, but he would give anything to spend some time with his parents.

-Yes, honey. We're pretty booked today, sorry about that. - His mum said and waved him from the doorway. Lewis watched them get into tha car and drove away. He sighed and went to his room for his backpack and went to school.

Lewis got into his car and drove toward the house of his best friend, Ellie Dubois. Ellie was one of those invisible girls, she lived with her aunt cause she lost her parents. She had light brown hair and blue eyes, and she was really shy. She was also one of those most incredible beautiful girls, if only somebody would see past her past and social status. Her dream was to be a professional dancer, like her mum. Lewis only saw her as a friend, cause she was too cheerfull, hyperactive and childish for him. Ellie a true comic geek, and they only saw eachother as siblings. Lewis got to her house and saw her getting out the house, then going back, then again coming toward the car. He rolled his eyes to his friend's habit to check twic edid she forget something.

-Hey, Lew. Wazzup? - She asked. He smiled and showed her the wound on his chin. She raised her eyebrow.

-Another dream about the turtles, I suppose? - She guessed. Lewis nodded.

-I don't know what's happening to me. This is the 14th time this month, I think I'm going crazy, Elle. This time the mayor role had the turtle called Don or something, you know, the one with purple mask... - He was explaining his dream to her, while she was listening. Soon they got to school, and they had to save their conversation for lunch period. Inside, when they got in, they saw too familiar sight. School bully, Rex and his elite surronded Diego Ramirez, school nerd and the one with the best gardes in history of their High School. Ellie sighed and Lewis clunched his hands into fists. He was sick of seeing his former best friend bullying somebody, especially Diego. Diego moved in NYC 2 years ago, and since the second they met, Lewis sensed something familiar about Diego, like he knew him, even though he never met him, just like Rex (But I guess you all know why, huh ;) ). But that didn't stop Rex keeping his reputation, so when Diego once outsmarted him in front of entire school, Rex was punishing him by ruining his homework and embarrising him. But today was the last straw and Lewis had it. He approached rex and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and crossed his arms when he saw Lewis.

-Well, what do you know. It's our fearless president. How do you do, sir? - Rex asked in sracasam.

-Rex, this is getting old, you know. -

-Oh, yeah? And what if I don't care, Brown? - He asked. Other student left in their classroms, but only Lewis, Rex, Diego and Ellie stayed until the teacher made them go in their classrooms. Diego run toward lewis.

-Hey, thanks. But you don't have to stick up for me every time, I can defend myself. - He said. Lewis just said nothing and nodded. A couple minutes later, while he was in his seat, the silence in the room was destroyed ny a familiar scream and loude crush. Few seconds later, Mitch Light came in, with is orange skateboard under his armpit.

-Sorry I'm late, teach. You wouldn't belive the traffic, and then there was this new rampage and I just had to test it. - He said.

-Mr Light, this is your third time you're late this week. Week, mr Light! And I guess dog ate your homework again? -

-This time really did! I mean, just like yesterday... -

-Save me, mr Light. I'm afraid I have no choice but to give you detention. Again! - Their teacher said. Mitch frowned.

-Not cool, teach. -


	4. Chapter 4

-I started to loose care am I 'cool' while you were still wearing diapers, Light. Now would you PLEASE keep quite at least this hour? I was just about to annonce that we have a new student in this class, and I escpect from all of you to welcome her on polite way. Miss Oroku? Are you present? – The teacher asked. Suddenly, the girl with long black hair and deep black eyes cleared her throaght and got up. She was tall, and atlethicly built, and she was reminding Lewis on somebody.

-Hi. My name is Kimberly, but I would prefer you to call me Kim. I just moved from Tokyo, and New York really looks fine so far. – She said while blushing like mad person and quickly sat down. Lewis than couhgt her eyes and smiled friendly. She returned the smile and looked back at her notebook.

LUNCH PERIOD

-So, when are you asking her out? – Ellie said between the bites of her sandwich. He nearly chocked when he heard that.

-What on Earth are you talking about, Elle? – She raised her eyebrow. They were sitting at their usual table, which was the smallest one so there was only place for 2 of them, but they were constantly interrupted with other students, who were looking for Lewis, a.k.a., school president (Aha, he is even that! Once a Leo, always a Leo). In order to think on something else, he looked around the cafeteria. He saw Diego sitting with his girlfriend, Rex sitting with jocks, Mitch with his 'pips', and then he saw a goth table. There was sitting on the top of it Nora Harrison, school goth and Rex's cousin (Remember her, she will be important for future chapters). Nora and Rex would never past as cousins at the first sight mostly cause Rex was black, and Nora was pale as death itself. Her hair was long and brown, but Lewis kne she was red headed. Him, Rex, Nora and Ellie were best friends since Lewis could remember but when they hit puberty they separeted due to Rex's and Lewis's different points of view. Lewis just sighed and his eyes fell back on Kim. And that was when it happened.

One second he was in cafeteria. In the second one he was in some strange spaceship, looking down at a young woman who looked like Kim, but it wasn't her. She was dressed as a ninja and she was hanging from a some sord of bridge. He pulled her up.

-You're kind, Leonardo. – She said and than attack him.

-Too kind! – She also said.

-Lewis! Lewis, can you hear me? Lewis, wake up! – He heard screaming and felt a slaps on his face. He opened his eyes and he found himself again in cafeteria, or better yet, on cafeteria's floor, with bunch of people staring at him, Ellie right above him, with fear and panick in her bright blue eyes. Lewis had no idea why was she so afraid or why was she sceaming, or why all those people were staring at him. Before he could even ask, somebody pulled him up and led him to the school nurse, without even asking him does he needed to go there.

-What happened? – He asked.

-You past out for a couple a minutes, you looked like you fell in coma. – The person said and got in the school nurse's office.

-Excuse me, nurse. I have a student who past out and hit his head on the floor... – But the unnamed student then got interrupted by three more people, who were dragging more three students along with them.

-He ain't the only one, nurse. These three also past out in a same time as him. – Somebody said. Lewis looked at them and saw Diego, Rex and Mitch, they all looked pale like they woke up from a very deep and painfull dream, and they all looked a little bit different to him.

-Bring them in and tell me what happened. – The school nurse said. Lewis sat on the table, while the other three sat on the chairs. The nurse took a staoscope ant pressed it to his chest, then she checked his eyes, all the time murming something about the school cafeteria food. The student that brought Lewis said they all in the same time screamed and fell on the floor, holdin their heads and tensing like fishs. Rex didn't even give a comment, and Mitch was looking like he will throw up.

-Well, you defently had some mental attack, that is common for students who don't get any sleep. Do you sleep at all? – She asked them. Lewis didn't know what to say. He doesn't get almost none of sllep tahkes to those turtlish dreams.

-Well, yes, but I usually wake up. Bad dreams, you know. – He said.

-You too? – Diego, Rex and Mitch asked in union. Lewis looked at them, especially in Rex. When they were kids, they were so close like brothers that they practiclly shared dreams. But with Diego and Mitch was different. Lewis had never met them before school, and he barily know them.' What was going on?' He thought.

-Well, I suggest that all of you go home right now, and get some long sleep and try to think about happy thoughts and try not to ger srtessed out. And You should stop eat that cafeteria food, I can bet it has something to do with it... – She continued to talk while the unnamed student got out and saw Kim on the hallway. He approched to her.

- Kim... I belive we found them. – Red headed teen said.

-Are you certain, Mikey? – Kim asked. Mikey Leonardo Jones nodded and smiled. She took her cell and call u number.

-Bishop? We found them. -


	5. Chapter 5

-Rex, wait! – Lewis shouted after Rex. The nurse send them home, but Diego refused and went back to class, while Mitch, Lewis and Rex took their books and went home. Mitch was already gone before Lewis could talk to him.

-What is it, Brown? – Rex asked without stopping. Lewis run to him and he turned around to face him. Lewis could see in his eyes that Rex wasn't coldblooded with what happened that day, but he also saw fear and confusion. Lewis could relate.

-I just wanted to ask you... Did you really past out or you just faked it? It wouldn't be your first time, you know. –

-Look, Brown, I don't wanna talk about that, not with you, or anybody else. Yes, I did past out for real, I don't know why, but I don't give a damn! So leave me alone, and stop thinking we're still friends! – Rex said. Lewis was just standing there, trying to find the right words, but he failed. He sighed and walked away-

-I stopped thinking that you are my friend a long time ago, Rex. Friends don't abandon eachother. – He said and went home, leaving Rex full of rage.

-Hey, Rex! Wait up! – Rex turned around and saw his cousin, Norah, running to him. He stopped and smiled to her. Norah was like a sister to Rex. They always looked out for eachother, and they ahd some sort of mind connection. They could alwys tell what the other person was thinking.

-Aren't you suppouse to be in class? – He asked her. She just shrugged.

-I'm skipping it. Thought you might want some company, plus I would like to know what the hell happened in there. Why did you past out? And why did that nerd and clown also went with you and Lewis? – She asked.

-Don't know... I can't sleep very well lately. Maybe it's that drink that you make all the time... –

-What drink? I don't make drinks, you know I even manage to destroy the oven last week. – Rex smiled to that. His cousin was a goth, was terrible in the kitchen, and she only ate fruits and vegetables. That was making her unique, and he was proud on that.

-Than what was that green stuff that tasted like apple juice? On your table in your dungeo... I mean, room? – He asked. She opened her eeys wide and nearly stop breathing. Rex looked at her with panick, but than she burst into laughing. He growled and continued to walk.

-Diego, honey, can you come here please? – Diego heard his mum calling him. He knew it that they weren't alone cause she called him on english, not spanish. Diego's mum was psychiatrist and ever since Diego's father died, him and his mum moved to New York when she got the job offer. Diego's two older sisters were in Seville on college, which resulted only him and his mum living alone in the Big Apple. He hated New York and pretty much everything in it. He missed Seville, his school, his friends, his huge family, his family festivals, his life and role there. In Seville, Diego was known for his intelect, and everybody loved him for that. He was popular, had everything he ever wanted. But then, his dad was gone, his mum got a job offer and they had to move. Away from his life. Away from everything. But the funny thing was, when he came in NYC, he felt strange. Like he had to be there, he needed to be there.

Diego came in the living room and saw his mum sitting in the chair, while on the sofa was sitting a boy. The boy looked like he was 10, and he had short red hair and deep brown eyes. The boy looked really strange to Diego, almost familiar. He looked at him unnormaly for his age.

-Diego, this is Simon Wolf. He is my patient, and the reason I called you here is cause you two have the same problem. – His mum said. Diego looked at her with ''not again'' face.

-Simon here also have similliar dreams like you, and he has them a lot lately. I told him that you are the same, and that you might wanna help him. –

-Um... Sure, mum... So... What can you tell me about yourself, Simon? – Diego asked him. His mum got out of the room to answer the phone.

-I like TV, especially soap operas... Hey, don't judge me, you have pet rat. – Simon said and pointed to the cage with a grey rat called Pegarse (stick).

-My parents own that bookstore down the street, I like history, especially Japan history and I train karate. I'm pretty good, you know. –

-I'm sure you are, Simon... Hey, have we met before? You look really familiar to me. – Diego said. Simon looked at Diego's mum talking, and he got near Diego.

-Do you belive in reincarnations? – He whispered. Diego blinked a few times. He thought a little and then schoked his head.

-No, I don't. I belive that after we die, we go where we deserved to be. –

-You should belive in them, my so... Diego. You should. – Simon said and then Diego's mum came in. She had an apologizing look on her face.

-Simon, I know the hour is not over yet, but can you leave sooner. I need to talk to my son. You can come tommorow at the same time if you wish and I won't charge it. –

-No problem, senora Ramirez. Bye. – Simon said and walked out.

-Diego Miguel Esteban Ramirez, I just got phoned from school. They said that you past out and refused to come home! I told you not to play with your life! –

-Mum, I was feeling healthy enough to go to class, it was nothing! – He returned in spanish. His mum sighed and closed her eyes.

-Son, I know you think you're invicible, but don't put yourself in danger. What if it was something dangerous? Remember last time when you tried to be brave? You got shot! Do you even know how scared I was? I thought I was going to loose you too and... –

-Mum! It was nothing! I just past out cause I didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all. Just dropped it, please. I'll be fine. –

-Diego, I know you're trying to be like your father, but his life was dangerous. You saw how he died. I don't want you to be like him in that way. I couldn't stand it. –


End file.
